familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Template talk:Biography
Excellent concept Need I say more about that? — Robin Patterson (Talk) 03:42, 12 June 2009 (UTC) Refinements Mother but no father This looks as if it will say something like Joe Brown was born 1876 and Mary Brown. Better if we show "Unknown" parent name with all the right connecting words? Joe Brown was born 1876 to (Unknown) and Mary Brown. — Robin Patterson (Talk) 03:42, 12 June 2009 (UTC) :Thanks to whoever worked on that. — Robin Patterson (Talk) 06:14, 29 June 2009 (UTC) at the age of Current coding "at the age of years" looks as if it takes no account of months and would therefore be wrong by one year every time death occurred before the birthday of the death year. Insoluble where month not known in each case; therefore probably better not stated at all unless both days are known. Or (where both years are known and are different) stated as " or ( minus one) years"; code the "minus one" if possible. — Robin Patterson (Talk) 03:42, 12 June 2009 (UTC) If no death year stated Jane Sharp (c1834-?)" was born c 1834, and is now 0 years of age. " - What's a solution to that one? Maybe something involving "If birth year before 1900" to trigger a "nil statement"? — Robin Patterson (Talk) 06:14, 29 June 2009 (UTC) Treating 2009 as death year Cecil Reginald T J Forlonge (1886-1946) "was born 1886, to Reginald Forlonge (1854-1916) and Elizabeth Charlotte Lane and died 1946 at the age of 123 years. He married Olive Lillian Sparkes (1893-1965) ." Is there something wrong with , should the template use something else when death year is known, or is the info page defective in some way? — Robin Patterson (Talk) 11:53, 30 June 2009 (UTC) I believe that the problem is that expects "death date" to be a full date (not just a year), which is what SMW requires. I think this is a known glitch in the info -> SMW translation. I notice that the property names look wrong too: I think "death year" should be "death date-y". Thurstan 12:07, 30 June 2009 (UTC) Making it editable If you use instead of , you can edit the text (after saving and re-opening the page). BUT THE CODING IS HORRIBLE. As Phlox rightly pointed out, we don't want to leave much of that sort of thing for later potential contributors to see. A fairly self-explanatory template name on its own is tolerable. How about converting the current paragraph to a package of three or more mini-templates, all displayed by a preload separated by just spaces? Any of the templates can be merely replaced with text or (for non-existent marriages) deleted. Here's a draft of names and a rough stab at coding: ; was born . ; Parents were | | and }}}}. :I'd like to see them show as links, but not too important because the page may show them as links elsewhere. :And can this sort of code say "unknown" for a default if neither parent stated? An easy alternative is to delete that template if they are unknown; but if they may become known later it will be better to leave the template in. ; | | Male | He | | M | He | She}}}} married . :Can we easily include a date option for each of these? And places? Something like this preceding the full stop: | in | at ; Later | | Male | he | | M | he | she}}}} married . ; (Same as fam2 except Spouse3 replaces Spouse2; we can leave a note explaining that higher numbers are available for insertion, up to whatever limit we have actually created them, and telling anyone who wants even more that they can go and create more by simple copy-and-substitute.) ; | died at the age of years| is now years of age}}. Users can insert complete sentences in between. Examples: He was a champion runner at high school. When she was widowed in 1887 she went to live with her daughter Mary in Rome. With a little more care but probably a saving in time, a user can copy a whole sentence from the preview then substitute it for the template and edit the sentence, e.g. adding "his second cousin" before his wife's name or "was knighted by the Queen in 1899 then" before "died" in the last template. Of course, some users will have rather more detail and may be happy to leave the templates alone except for giving them a subheading of "Outline", adding other subheadings such as "Upbringing" and "WW2" below. (Today's energetic newcomer has done exactly that with the current template except for the subheading: Orville Garfield Lhotka (1915-2001). — Robin Patterson (Talk) 06:56, 1 July 2009 (UTC)) We can please everybody. Millions. — Robin Patterson (Talk) 13:04, 30 June 2009 (UTC) :I agree with everything here but do not have the knowledge to implement it. I defer to the more knowledgeable members of this community. -Bill Hunsicker 21:15, 30 June 2009 (UTC) :have already created , which takes the family number as a parameter. Sorry, I don't know if this is relevant here: mine uses SMW rather than the s Thurstan 21:29, 30 June 2009 (UTC) Two similar templates :Perhaps this template should be renamed biography info pages or just biography info to avoid confusion. -Bill Hunsicker 22:41, 30 June 2009 (UTC) :I would like to avoid duplication, so I would like to see an SMW version used everywhere. We might need some (temporary) code to cover up for the inconsistencies in the property names. Thurstan 03:16, 1 July 2009 (UTC) ::Too late to avoid duplication, but maybe we can carefully revert it. Thurstan's idea looks good to me. — Robin Patterson (Talk) 05:52, 1 July 2009 (UTC)